minitroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Motorcycle
= Chance of Deployment = Motorcycles aren't used everytime. Roughly shaped percentage can be figured by logging test results. If you're into this, don't just log when you get a motorcycle deployed, to round it up we need all instances, including not using one. Additionally, it is not yet determined or figured how good the chances are for pilots and teams with them, and such all conditions need to be logged separately. In a case of multiple waves, where you don't know if there's a pilot in opposing team, it is better to not log at all. We need to be 100% sure. Only individual factors should be logged, i.e. one pilot per team, one vehicle per trooper. Non-Pilots Pilots Pilots' Teammates The pilot's level needs to be accounted. Special For all conflicting or unclear cases. "Pilot" is optional. The pilot's level needs to be accounted. ---- Never seen spies using vehicles during infiltrations. There may be sense excluding that factor as well. Just like several vehicles per trooper and multiple pilots, because we don't know how it works exactly and what skill percentage is checked first. As we're shooting to find more or less rounded up chances here, anything unclear is better off left out for the moment, until we know for sure. --KlarkMorrigan 09:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lets say that we had a player with a Motorcycle and a Tank. Right now when the Motorcycle deployes successfully we do not counte this as an unsuccessful Tank deployment. We could but that would be working under the assumption that the Tank is the higher priority of these two vehicles. Tank having priority over Motorcycle maybe a pretty safe assumption, but how about infiltration to motorcycle priority? or later Helicopter to Tank priority? I thinnk we should start another column named 'Other'. Other is when the trooper deployes with any unnormal deployment that is not the vehicle in question. http://images.wikia.com/minitroopers/images/2/2a/Arthead.gif AshleyWilliams 23:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Have no idea about their priorities. Considering that anything other that motorcycle is rare, we won't see much of combo units. Even then, it would be better to do observation first to see how it works. The best bet would be a high-level army with high light tank/helicopter deployment chances, plus a motorcycle. As for infiltrations, I think spies don't infiltrate only if the enemy's army is smaller than its deployment capacity (4 DPL and 3 TRP, while 4 DPL and 4 TRP allows infiltration). Otherwise there's no room for a spy. Bigger armies just spawn spies in different waves. We can try working from this. And still, I'd assume infiltration > motorcycle. I just can't think of any table which can include all the factors and be universal at the same time. The current ones are quite a stretch as it is, and they're not even half full. KlarkMorrigan 23:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Below is a video of a spy with a motorcycle. The enemy's army is larger than its deployment capacity. The spy does not infiltrate and uses the motorcycle. thumb|| It maybe that the infiltration was unsuccessful and that the Motorcycle was successfully... or that both were successfully and the Motorcycle is the priority... or that their is no such thing as priority, both were successfully and one was chosen randomly. Right now my one Motorcycle trooper who is a 'Pilots' Teammate' is keeping the total at 100%. It maybe that all troopers who are a Pilots' Teammate get to use the Motorcycle 100% of the time, but I'd guess that it is realy only because 100% of the other time he is infiltrating, giving us the wrong numbers. If we are signing these entries then they are specific to that player, it would be better if I could add a note to this specific entrie saying that it say a spy or other. It maybe that later we need to overlook all spy entries to give us clean data. http://images.wikia.com/minitroopers/images/2/2a/Arthead.gif AshleyWilliams 04:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Right, could be anything. I've put a separate table for spies, I used all the fields and added "notes" column, if there's no pilot then just chalk the field out with "---". --KlarkMorrigan 06:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Testing